I'm Coming Home
by Raphianna
Summary: Edward, Henry, Hiro, Flora, and Spencer have been away in the military for over a year. Now they can finally come home, and see their siblings


I'm Coming Home

 **I have this theory that some engines and siblings with other engines, and here's who I think are siblings:**

 **Edward, Rosie, Gordon, and Thomas  
Henry and Percy  
Hiro and James  
Flora and Toby  
Spencer and Stanley**

 **Enjoy reading  
** …

Thomas was a young boy on the island of Sodor, with his three siblings, Edward, Rosie, and Gordon. But right now, it was just three siblings: Rosie, Gordon, and Thomas. Edward was away at the military, and had been for nearly over a year, at the war of Iraq. All of the oldest siblings had to go to serve in the army. Along with others who went to serve too.

It was quite lonely, with them gone. James missed Hiro, Percy missed Henry, Toby missed Flora, and Stanley missed Spencer. Lastly, Thomas, Gordon, and Rosie missed Edward, but they all knew that they were serving with honor.

And yet, they couldn't help but feel scared. War was not a small thing to ignore. It was big, and life threatening. And if something went wrong, thousands of lives would be at risk. But they were all still hopeful.

One day, during school hours, Percy decided to share his worried thoughts with his younger best friend, Thomas, as they were walking down the hall to their next class.

"I can't help but feel scared Thomas" Percy said.

"Scared of what Percy?" asked Thomas.

"Scared that- Henry might not come home…"

Thomas sighed. "We all feel like that, Percy. But we have to be optimistic. They can still come home"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but I just can't help it, you know?" Thomas nodded. "We all feel scared, but they'll come home- dead or alive" Thomas finished his sentence with a mumble. Percy hoped for all of them that it would be the latter.

Later, many months later, a ship came into the docks, while Salty was working. So, he got out of his diesel, and walked up to the ship. "Ahoy there!" he yelled to the man coming from the water vessel. "Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled. "My name does not matter- but this letter does" he said as he handed the letter to the sailor man. Salty raised an eyebrow, but then opened the letter.

What he read made him smile. "Oh ho! This- this be wonderful news!" he yelled in excitement. He looked up to the man. "Thank ye. Thank ye very much" he thanked that man.

The man nodded. "You best go tell everyone here." Salty nodded. "Safe travels to ya!" he said waving to the man as he got onto his ship, and sailed away, waving back.

Then Salty quickly got back into his diesel, and oiled down the tracks as fast as the truck could go. He jumped onto the platform of Knapford as soon as his diesel stopped, and ran to Sir Topham Hatt's office, and knocked rapidly.

Sir Topham Hatt came to the door. "Salty, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the docks?" he asked. "I was Sir, until a ship came in with a letter that holds such happy news- here, see for yourself" he said, handing the letter of to The Fat Controller. He took it, opened it, and read it out loud:

" _We are proud to announce, that after over a year of service in the army, the following soldiers are coming home._

 _ **Signatures**_ _: Edward, Henry, Hiro, Flora, Spencer"_

Sir Topham Hatt smiled from ear to ear. "This is glorious" he said. "But we will not tell anyone." He said. "Do what? But Sir, their families-""They'll know soon enough." Sir Topham Hatt cut him off. "It'll be a surprise" Salty nodded. "Oh, alright Sir!" he said, before leaving.

A few days later, it was almost time for winter break for Thomas, Gordon, Rosie, Percy, James, Toby and Stanley, and other kids at the school. They were excited- they couldn't wait to get to play in the snow, keep warm inside, and tell stories- how could it get any better? They were so excited, they didn't notice how quiet it got. When they did, they looked at everyone, who had the same confused look on their faces. That's when they heard it.

It sounded like loud marching footsteps right outside the cafeteria door. They almost sounded like boots. Tons of boots. "What's going on?" Percy asked. Then, Percy's question and everyone else's nonverbal question were answered as the doors flung open. In stepped Edward, Henry, Hiro, Flora, and Spencer, smiles plastered on their tired faces.

The younger siblings all fought the urge to scream, eyes welled up with tears that didn't last five seconds before they spilt. Their hearts in their throats, as they gasped for air as they sobbed. There, standing in front of them were their siblings that they haven't seen in over year. Their backs against the door, Edward, Henry, Hiro, Flora, and Spencer stood head to toe in military gear. They looked as amazing as ever, alive and well. Slowly, Edward stepped forward. "Guys," he started slowly. "We're home," he said, which almost sounded like a question, like he wasn't sure if there were actually there or not.

But that was all they needed to hear from the man as all the younger siblings surged forward.

"Edward!"  
"Henry!"  
"Hiro!"  
"Flora!"  
"Spencer!"

They all yelled their sibling's names as they toppled into their arms, sobbing and crying. The military soldiers held their little brothers and sisters in their arms, as they slowly calmed them down.

"Y-you're not dead," Thomas gasped.

Edward shook his head. "No, we're not."

"You can't get rid of us that easily" Said Henry.

"And we promise" Hiro mumbled, hugging James.

"To never leave you again" Flora said soothingly.

"Because we came home…" Spencer smiled.

And that's how it would stay.


End file.
